


untold tale of winter

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Hades/Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: As soon as the first snow falls upon the land, the people like to whisper about an old tale. One from long ago, retold time and again.It talks of the cold-hearted King of the Underworld and God of Death, and how he had stolen the Daughter of Spring and brought her to live with him in his dark and dreary Kingdom.*“Take me away from here,” Sansa asked him softly, her hands a gentle caress against his skin. “When you leave, take me with you.”“Where I’m going is no place for you, sweet girl,” he told her solemnly. “The Underworld is dark, devoid of sunlight and all you hold dear. You’d only have the Dead for company.”"I would have you."





	untold tale of winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarytea/gifts).



> Fic inspired by this [picset](https://twitter.com/qitnsansaturner/status/1124870471046930432?s=19) from a thread brought to us by [Anj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarytea). Hahahaha, she also suggested the Hades/Persephone AU and since I'm a sucker for Greek Myth, how could I say no? 
> 
> Anyway, check out the twitter thread if you're interested, the picsets are soooo good!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_As soon as the first snow falls upon the land, the people like to whisper about an old tale. One from long ago, retold time and again._

_It talks of the cold-hearted King of the Underworld and God of the Dead, and how he had stolen the Daughter of Spring and brought her to live with him in his dark and dreary Kingdom._

“Take me away from here,” Sansa asked him softly, her hands a gentle caress against his skin. “When you leave, take me with you.”

He swallowed, hard. He’s unable to tear his gaze away from her when she looked at him so.

“Where I’m going is no place for you, sweet girl,” he told her solemnly. “The Underworld is dark, devoid of sunlight and all you hold dear. You’d only have the Dead for company.”

Her eyes are so blue; so bright and striking. He will not take her from this place, no matter how much he may want to. She belongs with the living.

“I’d have you,” she reminded him.

His lips quirked up at that. “I’m not a much better company.” He reached for the loose strand of hair on her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. “You should stay here.”

She studied him for a moment. “You don’t want me with you?”

He let out a laugh; that statement was the farthest from the truth as it could be.

“Of course I do.”

He’d spent a better part of his life looking above; looking to her. He’d half a mind to steal her away and spend the rest of eternity with her, but he’d not be so selfish.

She deserved better.

He sighed, tearing his gaze from her. “You do not know what you’re asking of me. If I did as you wished, you’ll come to loathe me.“

“Leave without me and I will,” she told him firmly, leaving no room to doubt her words. “Take me with you and I shall only ever love you.”

She stepped forward, leaning her forehead against his, trying to reach for something deep within him to listen.

“ _Jon…_ “ His name on her tongue sounded so sweet, “Please.”  


 

_They say the Daughter of Spring was unhappy. A prisoner against her will._

_Yet the God of the Underworld did not care and let the Maiden wallow in her sadness, unbothered by it so_ _long as she stayed there with him._

 

 

In the Great Hall, the dead awaited to air their grievances to their Lord.

Jon sat atop his throne, quiet and melancholic, but he made no move to begin until his Love entered the Hall

“My Queen.” There’s a soft smile on Jon’s lips as she walked towards him, his gaze following her all the way to the seat next to him.

“My Love,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his lips before she turned to face their subjects.

As soon as Sansa arrived in the Underworld, it became clear that she would stand next to their King as an equal. They presided over everything together, and made no decision the other would disagree with.

Soon enough, the dead and creatures of the Underworld alike knew to respect her.

She was kind and just, but fearsome still. You do not disobey the Queen, for its the King’s wrath you would feel. Yet if you asked any in the realm of the Dead, most would admit that the Queen frightened them more than their own God did.

“Let us begin,” she announced, nodding at Samwell so he could lead the first creature to speak in front of them.

It was not a life she’d ever imagined for herself, but she could not find the will to be disappointed.

It was odd, but down there is where she was happiest.

Jon was convinced there was nothing good he could offer her, but he provided her with the one thing she ever wanted.

True and gentle love.

That such love could come from the dreaded God of the Dead would be a surprise to many, but not to her.  
  


 

_The Goddess of Harvest, once she found out, grieved her beloved daughter’s disappearance. The Goddess searched for her daughter through the ends of the earth to no avail, leaving her domain unwatched for so long that the longest Winter befell the world._

_With it came death and starvation from the lack of harvest._

_Finally, because of the havoc the Goddess wreaked in the realm of men, the God of all the Gods finally called upon his brother, summoning him to Olympus from the ground below, seeking to reclaim the peace of the kingdoms and demanded he return the lost Maiden._  


 

Jon looked upon his brother, Aegon, angrily. “As I have said, Sansa is free to do whatever she wants. I never forced her to stay with me.”

“You dare lie,” Robb raged from his seat at the side, coming upon Jon with fire in his eyes. “You stole her away from us and you’d have us believe that - “

“Stop this,” Sansa screamed as she walked into the entrance of Olympus as the Gods descending into chaos. “Stop this madness right now.”

“Sansa,” the God of War had breathed in relief, surprised by the sight of her. “Mother has been looking for you.”

“Brother,” she greeted coolly, easing his hands off of Jon. “I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands off my husband.”

Silence overcame the throne room as she came to stand next to Jon.

“Husband,” Robb echoed in confusion as the other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus stared at the pair, unsure of what to make of them.

The last they’d seen her, she wore bright dresses and acted the naive girl she was. Now she wore a demure grey dress underneath a leather armor and a chain around her neck.

She was a vision still, though where she once seemed innocent, now she looked lethal.

And if that was not an indication that the girl now truly ruled as Queen of the Dead, then the creature of the Underworld trailing behind her should be proof enough.

It’s a hellhound, the creature white of fur with blood-red eyes. _Ghost_ , they knew him as, and often found at Jon’s side. Yet now it stood next to Sansa, teeth gritted in silent fury, daring anyone to try and harm his Mistress.

The God of Thunder ordered the Olympians back into their seats and demanded an explanation from the pair.

Sansa was all to willing to provide; she told them of the boy that grew up alongside her and her siblings, the boy that would later be called the God of the Underworld, and how, when a halfling named Harry Hardyng tried to seek her as a prize and abducted her, Jon had been the only one to her rescue.

He’d defeated her captor and brought her back to her home before anyone could realize she was gone, and there they fell in love.

As her brother’s oldest and greatest friend, Jon’s visits to Winterfell was not uncommon. But each time he came, they would steal moments with each other, until she heard that her mother and father sought to make a match for her with the _Lion_.

The next time Jon came for her, she asked him to take her away, to bring her to the Underworld where they could finally be together.

  


_When his brother decided to take her from him, the God of the Underworld refused, claiming the she had eaten six seeds of the pomegranate, and so she shall remain in the Underworld forever, as all who have eaten from his Gardens did._

_However, her mother would not allow this and threatened to let the realm suffer with more Winter if her daughter was not released by the King of the Underworld._

_In the end, they all come to an agreement. For half the year, the stolen daughter shall live above as the Goddess of Spring and Fertility, then spend the rest with her husband as Queen of both the Underworld and Winter._

  


“When the first snow falls, I shall be in your arms again,” Sansa promised her husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek as farewell.

Jon held onto her hand tightly, almost unwilling to let go. “And I shall be here,” he replied with a solemn smile. “Patiently awaiting your return.”

  



End file.
